gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Grandtheftawesome
Über mich Ich bin dank Google auf dieses Wiki gestossen, und bin etwas später beigetreten. Ich finde es gut, sich mit anderen über die GTAs auszutauschen zu können, immer wieder etwas zu lernen, sachen nachzugucken und natürlich selbst zu helfen, dieses wiki zu erweitern. Meine absoluten Lieblings-GTAs sind San Andreas und IV, die ich etliche Stunden gezockt habe und mit denen ich mich auch ziemlich gut mauskenne, was ich natürlich auch diesem Wiki zu verdanken habe. An den GTAs gefällt mir am meisten die Freiheit, zu tun und zu lassen, was man möchte, die Atmosphäre der Städte, der Humor von R*, die Autos, die Storys, die authentischen Charaktere und die vielen Features, womit sich die GTAs von Ego-Shootern oder anderen Gewaltspielen unterscheiden. Wie ihr wohl oben sehen könnt, bearbeite Ich hier kaum was, obwohl mir ständig Sachen zwischendurch einfallen, die interessant sein könnten. Schade, aber lässt sich nichts machen ;). Bei Xbox Live heiß ich Fleischjules, also könnt mich einfach adden, wenn ihr wollt. Aber bitte keine Nerds, die zwar tausende Artikel bearbeitet haben, aber noch im Einzelspielermodus rumhängen oder Spackos, die vor Frust einfach ausm Multiplayer flüchten. An dieser Stelle möchte Ich mich für die nicht ganz politisch korrekten Aussagen auf der Diskussionsseite vom Benutzer GTA SA FAN entschuldigen. Ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht. :) Über die GTAs (Ist nur eine Meinung, also nicht ernst nehmen) GTA 1, london, 61, Advance ''': nie gespielt und reizt mich auch nicht. '''GTA 2: Habe ich mir kostenlos runtergeladen und ein bisschen rumgekurvt, aber mehr konnte ich damit auch nicht anfangen GTA 3: noch nicht gespielt. GTA Vice City: ging so. meinermeinung nach nicht so ideal umgesetzt wie die nachfolger. story ein bisschen kurz, aber abwechslungsreiche missionen. und die autos schnell übersteuert und kaputt. hat mich irgendwie nie so richtig in den bann gezogen. trotzdem ein cooles spiel. GTA San Andreas: riesige, schöne spielwelt, soooooo viele features und soviel zu tun. story & charaktere großartig. Flugzeuge! . einfach alles genial. läuft bei mir sogar auf der 360 als original-title und könnnte es immer wieder durchspielen, die story mehr als nur filmreif, die meisten hier wissen wohl was ich meine.einfach das über-game der etwas älteren Spiele.. GTA Liberty City Stories: hab ich mir mit hohen Erwartungen gekauft. aber sehr dunkel, öde stadt, trist und langweilig. die story find ich auch nicht besonders abwechslungsreich. mit viel frust durchgespielt. GTA Vice City Stories:besser als VCS, eigentlich sehr nett, aber auch nicht der hammer. GTA IV : mit San Andreas mein absolutes Lieblings GTA, obwohl mans kaum mit den anderen GTAs vergleichen kann. das erste "next-gen" GTA, das erste wirklich reaslistische GTA., die story passend dazu authentisch und die zusammenhängenste ( man muss die story 3 mal durchhaben um wirklich von allem mitzubekommen, dazu noch die add-on storys) und echt. die stadt eine augenweide, grafisch auf höchstem niveau.viele neu features (vorallem das abhängen mit den freunden), und niemals langweilig,weil man immer was cooles findet. The Lost and Damned: eine kleine nebenstory zu IV. authentische geschichte, die nebenmissionen auch cool. wie gesagt zusammenhängend mit der iv-story, aber ziemlich dunkles setting. The Ballad of Gay Tony : '''super abschluss von IV. sehr actionreiche features mit den basejumps, den neuen waffen, den neuen vehikeln, dem nachtleben &co. macht sehr viel spaß. '''GTA Chinatown Wars: nicht schlecht, aber es ist halt wenig möglich auf den geräten. die map kennt man wenigstens gut.. 'Lieblings...' ...Vehikel: Infernus (IV), Oracle (IV), Admiral (IV), Bati Custom (TLAD), Bullet GT (TBOGT), NOOSE Patriot (IV), Shamal (SA), Abschleppwagen(SA), Jetpack (SA) ...Charaktere: u.a. Carl Johnson, Niko Bellic,Little Jacob, Packie, Sweet, Roman, Kent Paul & Maccer, Henrique (auch wenn er immer das gleiche sagt), Joni *hust*, ...Missionen: Out of Comission, End of the Line, Are you going to San Fierro?, Dropping In, A Home in the Hills, Late Checkout, Bad Standing